User talk:67.81.98.48
Greetings Anonymous Contributor! Welcome to the Warhammer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cold Ones page. If you can, remember to sign-up and become a registered user so that you may have permission to edit certain protected articles in our wiki! :*If you wish to check on the latest changes made in this wiki, please ' '! :*If you wish to edit a page within this wikia, please follow these simple guidelines if you wish to proceed. :::1) Please cite your sources at the button of the article with the name, the edition, and page number :::2) If you upload a picture, please add a disclaimer onto the picture, such as this Template! :::3) But Most importantly, just take your time and have fun! :*Should you want to talk with a member of this wiki, please remember to sign your comments by typing ~~~~. This adds your signature and the date, and helps us know who you are! :*If you have any question, need help, or if your unsure what to do, please send a message to me at my talk page! Thanks for your attention and support, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :::Greetings from Grey Knight Dante (talk) 06:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC)! Sources and Copying If you are going to edit a page, please add the source at the bottom, so please stop making new pages without having these sources....and Please don't copy and paste informations from other sites without permission.....I've already had a couple arguments with other wikis for people copying their content. I hope you read this and understand my request.... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 21:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Message I've got your message and I thank you for understanding......yes it is alright to add stuff you already know in pages that alreay have sources....The Sources rule is only mandatory if you are creating a new page. Each page within this wiki is required to show a source in order to prove that it is legit.....if it already have a source in it, you may add more information into the page.... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 22:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Revised Message I just wanted to point out that it is technically okay with me if you create a page without a source in it....if the page has adaquate information in it, it is considered okay to have...as I will simply just review the new page and see if it has valid information and simply tag a source into it......however I just want to emphasis on wishing that you don't create too many new pages without sources.....as I would then have to check each and every one of them to make sure its legitamacy.... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 07:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Pictures You need to register as a user....thats not me, that just how all wiki's work... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 18:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Register Its free....its easy....its at the top right of the screen that says Sign In.....click it and there is a sign up button... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 18:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC)